RT Syndrome
by Arrow-chan3
Summary: Ara has gotten the RT Syndrome. What is that, you ask? Simple, the Random Talking Syndrome. No one knows the cause, no one knows the cure. Can a certain lunatic heal her from the strange disease? Or will he be another victim to it? :D One-shot!


**Disclaimer: 3 doesn't own Elsword!**

**3: I'm back! :D**

**Elysea: ... I give up =w=**

**3: QwQ B-But..! 3 got this idea and it was so random 3 just had to publish it! QwQ**

**Elysea: Fine... Just get on with it. =w=**

**3: YAY! :D**

**Warning: Nonsense overload! XDDDDDDDDD And 3 keeps laughing when 3 types this! XDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Classes: **

**Add- Lunatic Psyker**

**Ara- Sakra Devanam**

**Elsword- Rune Slayer**

**Aisha- Elemental Master**

**Rena- Wind Sneaker**

**Raven- Blade Master**

**Eve- Code: Nemesis**

**Chung- Deadly Chaser**

* * *

**On to the story~**

"Ara, want to spar with me?" Add asked. Ara shook her head, smiling. "N-No, thanks... I'll just talk with the hippo over there..." (?) she replied before walking to Raven and Rena.

Add raised his eyebrow. "Hippo?" _'Maybe I'm just hearing things...'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

.

"Elsword, pass me the sauce." Add said.

Elsword noticed that they ran out of sauce and whispered to Ara. "Tell him we ran out of sauce, so he could just use the ketchup instead." Ara nodded before whispering to the lunatic. "Elsword said we ran out of icing." (?)

Add rolled his eyes. "Really, Elsword? I said sauce, not icing."

"Huh? But I said sauce..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Guys! Look! There's a rainbow!" Chung exclaimed cheerfully, pointing at the rainbow up in the sky.

"So pretty!" Aisha exclaimed with sparkling eyes.

"So this is a rainbow..." Add muttered. This is his first time seeing one after he came out of that dimension.

"Let's see... The colors it has are... red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and..?" he asked the Sakra Devanam beside him. "T-Turquoise!" she replied. Add stared at her in confusion. "Are you sure? I thought it was-" "I-I mean purple!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The Elgang went to the karaoke.

"Ara, you're first!" Rena told the ebony-haired girl with a smile. "E-Eh? F-Fine..." she muttered.

"_A giraffe slapped a butterfly at the face _

_The zebra swam across the Amazon Sea_

_Piranhas are dancing and twirling_

_Like a bunch of grapes tied into the stream~" _Ara sang. Add raised his eyebrow. '_Is there even a song like that?'_

"Uh... Ara?" Aisha started. "Y-Yes?" "The song I picked for you was VOiCE..." "Oh."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"STORY-TELLING TIMEEE~~~" Rena cheered, gathering the Elgang members in the living room.

"Raven, you're first!" Chung patted the Blade Master's back.

"Me? Oh well... I don't have any stories to tell you guys, but I guess I'll just tell you about my childhood life. You see, me and my friends went fishing in the pond and met a fisherman named Greenblob-"

2 hours later

"-then we pulled Alex's fishing pole and got a really big fish, which, according to Mr. Greenblob, is the king of the lake we were fishing in. The end."

Snoring sounds are heard from Elsword and Chung.

"HEY! ARE YOU GUYS EVEN LISTENING?!" Raven yelled, slamming his fist to the carpet, waking them all up.

"H-Huh? Is it already morning?" Ara asked, rubbing her eyes. Add yawned.

"You guys..."

"Now, now~ Add's turn~" Rena smiled. The Lunatic Psyker groaned. "Why me..?"

"Add, remember our bet." Elsword eyed him. "Fine... One day I met a cat and I named it Shiro after my dead shark. (?) I took care of it for 10 months before it died. The end."

They all stared at him, well... except Ara.

"That's not even a story!" Elsword shouted. Add just shrugged. "I suck at making stories. Right, Ara?"

"H-Huh? Y-You flied with the chipmunks yesterday though..." she replied. Add just stared at her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The Elgang are currently having a test of courage. Add got paired up with Ara and unfortunately, they're first.

"T-The pineapples!" Ara yelped.

"Ara, that's not even pineapples." Add said, pointing at the fake corpses.

"B-But the bridges!" she replied. "Bridges?" The ivory-haired boy stared at her weirdly.

"K-KYAAAAAA! N-NOODLES!" Ara screamed, running away somewhere.

Add stared at the so-called noodles which are actually Elsword and Aisha in ghost costumes.

"Did she just call us noodles?" Elsword blinked.

Add sighed before running after the spearwoman.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Add sighed for the millionth time that day. "Ara?"

"N-Nachos?" Ara stuttered. The lunatic rolled his eyes. "Really? Nachos? First elephants, pizza, rainbows, and slippers, and now nachos? Seriously... What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"W-Well... The elephants-" "Again with the elephants?!" "S-S-Sorry..." she apologized.

"I don't need your apology, I need your explanation! Geez... You've been saying random things for 2 weeks! 2 FREAKING WEEKS!" Add shouted, causing her to flinch.

"T-The flamingos crossed the road and-" "And now flamingos?! What's next? A penguin flying in the desert?"(?) Add randomly guessed. Ara gulped because that's exactly what she had in mind to say next. (?)

"Ara... This has been happening ever since we saved your older brother, and you were just normal that time! Then the next day you started saying nonsense like weed and potato! What's up with you?!"

"T-The seagulls ate a battle ship yesterday, so..." she replied with nonsense again. Add sighed. "Let me call the others..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"A B C?" Aisha asked Ara.

"Flaps to flee..?" she replied. (?)

"C D E?" Rena asked.

"See the sea..?"

"E F G?" Add asked.

"Eat for free..?" (?)

"There's something wrong with her." Eve stated.

"Ara! Are you okay?! Do you know who I am?!" Aisha asked, shaking Ara's shoulders in panic.

"Chocolate ice cream..?" she said randomly due to dizziness. Elsword snickered, earning a smack from the magician.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ara." Add said, eyeing the ebonette. "S-Soda?" she asked.

"We need to stop your nonsense talks, right now. So could you please tell me what's wrong?" "Waffles are-"

"THE FOOD OF BEES!" Raven yelled randomly as he passed by the living room. (?) "SHUTTAP!" Add yelled.

Scratching his head, he asked, "Look, I'd like to keep this quick. So... what exactly is wrong with you?"

Ara started to play with her fingers, her cheeks turning red. "W-Well..." she started. "I-It's because... I-I like you..." she said, looking at the ground.

Add's face turned red in an instant.

.

.

"A-Apples turn you blue..?"

It seems that Add got the random talking syndrome too.

* * *

**3: Random ending this time!~ XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Elysea: Wow... just... wow... =w='**

**3: He he~ :3**

**How's this story, guys? Good or bad? XDDDDDDDDDD**

**Thanks for reading~**


End file.
